Una noche nada más
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: RivaillexEren. Tras morir todo el escuadrón de Rivaille, nace de una noche de consuelo y pasión que derivará a una relación secreta de amantes entre el cabo y el soldado. Basicamente, mucho lemon por capítulo, donde demuestran que no fue solo una noche nada más.


La habitación del cabo Rivaille estaba en completo silencio. Una brisa fría entraba a través de la ventana entreabierta, lo que mantenía su cabeza fresca y considerablemente razonable a estas horas de la noche. En realidad, no tenía por qué estar despierto, teniendo en cuenta que debía descansar puesto a su posición de herido.

Entonces chasqueaba la lengua y refunfuñaba internmente al pensar en ello. Herido. Lastimado. Inválido. No, esas no eran palabras que se debía usar para alguien de tan alto rango.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría, ya que en su larga carrera estuvo al borde de la muerte incontables veces. Pero, esto no pasaba desde sus tiempos de novato.

Bueno, bueno. Rivaille, has peleado con una titán hembra, una completa anormal con inteligencia humana y habilidades al nivel de un soldado de élite. Y has vencido, recuperaste a Eren como querías, como debías.

Suspiró y dejó que el frío de la noche le enfriara el cuerpo y, con suerte, la mente.

Por supuesto, había disimulado perfectamente estar en condiciones de continuar, logrando que nadie notara su condición. Sin embargo, no podría ocultarlo eternamente: se había torcido el tobillo y probablemente tuviera algún hueso de esa pierna roto. Dolía como los infiernos, moverlo era todo un suplicio, pero en ese momento no avisar era importante. Si se enteraban que estaba herido, quizá algunos se desmotivaran y cagaran la misión.

O solo era lo que pensaba y era muy orgulloso como para admitir realmente que tuvo un fallo. Incluso si valía más que todos los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, tendía siempre a ser algo perfeccionista.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, preguntándose en qué mierdas estaba pensando. Se reincorporó para buscar una frazada, lo único que le faltaba era agarrarse un resfriado. No pensaba en cerrar la ventana porque, aunque a cualquiera le sonara extraño, le daba una especie de confianza al dormir. Todavía no estaba seguro de si era porque era una segunda vía de escape en caso de emergencia o porque la corriente lo hacía sentirse más libre.

Fuera lo que fuera, Rivaille no llegó muy lejos. Al instante en que se sentó, sintió como el dolor en su tobillo volvía, su pierna envuelta de un dolor agudo que casi lo hizo maldecir de puro dolor. Se volvió a echar, su cuerpo cansado por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Se tapó con las sábanas y el poco abrigo de cama que había, tratando de conformarse, pero frustrado.

Cerró los ojos, mas toda la batalla pasada y los interrogantes sin respuesta volvían a invadir su mente. Estaba tentado a dejarse llevar a un encuentro con miles de hipótesis y suposiciones, ya que evidentemente no podría dormir.

Dos golpes firmes rompieron la paz del cuarto. Volvió a abrir los ojos, aunque no veía más que oscuridad.

―¿Quién es? ―Preguntó, extrañado de que alguien le tocara la puerta tan tarde. Rogó porque no fuera una emergencia de lucha o algo por el estilo.

―Uhm... Yo.

¿Esa era la voz de Eren? Eso supuso. Rivaille creía que todavía dormía en el sótano... tampoco le sorprendió tanto. Las cosas habían cambiado en sobremanera después de que habían vuelto de esta expedición.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho e intentó tragar. No. Era tarde. Ya tenía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón lleno de plomo. Le pesaba y el pecho le dolía, congelado. Todo era peor que mover su pierna.

Su equipo. Su escuadrón. Sus... sus amigos.

―Pasa.

¿Estaría Eren por eso? ¿Para disculparse y echarse la culpa? No importaba por qué estuviera, pero en el fondo de su ser, agradecía tanto como odiaba su visita. No quería estar solo, pero tampoco quería a nadie en estos momentos.

La puerta se abrió timidamente, Eren Jaeger entrando y cerrándola detrás suyo. Se veía nervioso, como casi siempre que hablaba con él.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Yo... eh... le parecerá estúpido, pero, yo no puedo dormir. ―Bajó la vista, rascándose la mejilla tontamente mientras desviaba su mirada a la ventana.

Por supuesto que era estúpido. Si no puedes dormir, lo que menos vas a hacer es levantarte e informárselo a tu superior.

Pero de inmediato Rivaille supo que no era así.

Eren estaba pensando en lo mismo que él hace unos segundos.

―Eren... te he dicho que no te lamentes sobre las decisiones tomadas. No tenías forma de saber lo que pasaría... ―Lo consoló, aunque sonara mucho más a un reto.

―Lo sé, es solo que si me hubiera transformado antes de que la atraparan, yo...

―Nada nos aseguraba la victoria. Deja ya de pensar en ello.

Rivaille se acomodó para dormir, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Sacar este tema a colación solo hacía que doliera más que en ese momento. Se sentía peor haber caído en la cuenta que nunca más volvería a ver a sus compañeros... amigos...

No obstante, Eren era un maldito mocoso persistente. Se puso a llorar en silencio, allí parado, como si él no estuviera presente. Lo peor de todo, es que le hubiera gustado parase, pegarle una buena patada y decirle que era mejor que los demás y que por eso no debería estar llorando.

Pero en el momento en que se movió, el dolor volvió a centrarse en su pierna.

―¿Rivaille?

Levantó la cabeza, de mal humor. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que había reaccionado al dolor y Eren se había dado cuenta. Era idiota, pero no para tanto.

―Vete. Si no puedes dormir, pídele...

...pídele a Petra que te traiga un libro. Eso es lo que iba a decir. Odio, vergüenza y tristeza lo abordaron, todo junto.

―Solo vete.

Pero Eren no se fue.

―¿Está herido?

Rivaille no tenía paciencia a estas horas para lidiar con las preguntas tontas y obvias.

―Eso no te importa. Te dije que te fueras.

El otro dudó pero, finalmente, se fue.

Los siguientes minutos, tuvo paz. Ininterrumpida paz que solo era perturbada por el frío y los recuerdos de sus compañeros, a los cuales nunca iba a ver. Recordó lo que le dijo uno de los soldados: que él no tenía corazón. Tuvo que darle una buena patada en vez de la insignia de Petra. Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué sabe él lo que es realmente sufrir y pasar por lo que él pasó muchas veces más? ¿Perder a todos tus compañeros continuamente?

Tomó varias respiraciones, intentando que no se le suba la tristeza al cuerpo, tratando de que se mantenga frío y no lleno de pesar. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso si hasta su alma le pesaba?

Se dio vuelta, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, dispuesto a usar las horas restantes para dormir.

Cuando estaba logrando caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos, pero luego se tranquilizó, quedando sorprendido.

Eren apoyaba en el suelo una bandeja con una taza de lo que supuso que era té y otras cosas más.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Su voz se oía demandante.

―U**ngüento**y vendas... hum, y té. Ah, si molesto me puedo ir, pero pensé que quizá querría algo de esto...

La expresión de Rivaille se relajó. Aunque le dio un vuelco al corazón recordar nuevamente la amabilidad de algunos de sus compañeros caídos, se alivió al saber que la tenía en Eren.

Se destapó, descansando su tobillo cerca de Eren, en el borde de la cama. Como si hubiera sido una órden que él acató inmediatamente, comenzó a envolver aquella parte con el ungüento y las vendas, con cuidado de no causarle dolor.

―Gracias ―Dijo bajo, pero claro.

Eren asintió, continuando su trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Espero que ya esté bien. ―Le respondió con sinceridad.

―Dame el té.

A Rivaille no le apetecía un té en estos momentos, pero no podía rechazarlo si lo hizo especialmente para él. Lo tomó sin decir una palabra mientras observaba de reojo a Eren.

―¿Cómo se hizo eso? ―Preguntó mirando todavía los vendajes.

―Evitando que la titán hembra se comiera a tu amiga ―Contestó, intentando que la irritación al decir eso no se viera reflejada en su voz.

―¿Tú también luchaste contra ella con Mikasa? ―Inquirió, incrédulo.

Así que Ackerman no le había dicho nada sobre la pelea. Rivaille no era presumido, pero si Eren preguntaba él sólo diría lo que corresponde, la verdad.

―Sí.

―¿Entonces ella quería matar a la titán hembra?

―Le dije que solo te recuperaríamos, matarla ya suponía un riesgo demasiado grande.

―Espera, ¿Entonces tú la salvaste y ella me salvó a mi? ¿O nos salvaste a ambos? ―Preguntó con insistencia que Rivaille prefería evadir.

―Fue un trabajo en equipo. ―Declaró, negándose a llevarse el crédito de otra persona. En sus años de lucha, había aprendido que el más mínimo soldado en el campo de batalla era importante, incluso si no hacía gran cosa.― Ella la distrajo mientras yo la dejaba indefensa. Ackerman creyó que así podía matarla, pero aún así la titán levantó un brazo. Al patear el brazo y alejarla a ella, me torcí el tobillo, ¿Contento?

No le gustaba rememorar combates, era como meter un dedo en la herida. Era tonto. No obstante, si Eren preguntaba qué había ocurrido, ¿Por qué iba a ocultárselo?

―¿Y con el tobillo torcido me sacaste de la panza de la titán? ―Continuaba con sus preguntas, inclinado hacía adelante como quien oye un gran cuento.

―Ella ni siquiera te tragó. ¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado?

―Pero ¿¡Por qué no la mataron!? La tenían a su merced, ¿No es así? ―Insistió.

Rivaille dejó la taza estrepitozamente en el suelo.

―¿Te dije por qué elegí mi equipo, Eren? Porque sabían sobrevivir. Un soldado muerto, por mejor soldado que sea, no sirve si está muerto. Si un soldado promedio no es gran cosa, pero sobrevive, tiene la oportunidad de mejorar y aportar algo. Hay que saber cuando no se va a ganar una pelea. Entonces, sobrevives y lo intentas en la próxima.

Eren pareció meditar un rato sobre esas palabras, sabiendo que era tan impulsivo que rara vez pensaba en ello. Sí, siempre quería sobrevivir, pero ponía la vida de los demás delante de su propio bienestar.

―Entonces... ―Dijo lentamente, levantando la cabeza― Usted vaya a ver un médico mañana. Si no, no podrá "sobrevivir".

Rivaille asintió a regañadientes, aunque sabía que en el fondo Eren tenía toda la razón.

―Bueno, supongo que me voy yendo... ―Se puso de pie, pero no hizo más que mirar la puerta, indeciso.

Rivaille tenía la certeza de que Eren no dormiría esta noche. Lo sabía, porque así había sido la primera noche en que vio morir a su primer compañero. Era duro, sí, horriblemente pesado. En caso de poder dormir, serían pesadillas.

Inspiró hondo y abrió las sábanas, mostrándole la posibilidad de tenía. Dormir solo o pasar la noche con él.

No es que se hubiera apiadado de él ni nada de eso: si fuera por Rivaille, Eren pasaría toda la noche envuelto en tortuoso insomnio u horrendas pesadillas. Formaría parte del gran golpe llamado Realidad del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No lo dejaría sufrir así, considerando que Eren ya estaba algo maltrecho de la vida, además de que él mismo necesitaba compañía para no perderse en las sombras de una noche de insomnio que solo prometía recordar dolorosamente a sus amigos muertos el día de hoy.

Eren parecía confundido, mas ni lo pensó al aceptar su invitación.

Eren se metió rápidamente en la cama de Rivaille antes de que el otro cambiara de opinión. Estaba calentita y olía a limpio. Tenía el alma llena de porquería, se sentía triste hasta el tope y no ayudaba nada que esa escena le recordara a la última vez que había dormido con alguien: su madre. De pequeño, soñaba cosas extrañas y su refugio era la cama de sus padres.

La última vez, su padre estaba de viaje y su madre le permitió dormir con ella sin chistar. Lo abrazó y le acarició dulcemente el cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

Sabía que Rivaille no haría eso, de hecho, sería muy raro si le demostrara la más mínima muestra de cariño. Ya de por si estaba asombrado de que lo hubiera dejado dormir con él. Internamente, trató de imaginarse a un Rivaille tierno, pero falló en el intento. Bueno, cualquier muestra de afecto sería considerada tierna de una persona como él y apreciada de igual forma. Se avergonzó del hilo que tomaron sus pensamientos. No es como si quisiera su aprobación, claro que no... o tal vez sí. Después de todo, el cabo Rivaille era todo lo que Eren aspiraba a ser. No era difícil afirmar que él mataría a todos los titanes, pero otra cosa era lograrlo. La diferencia entre ambos era que Eren no había matado a ninguno con sus propias manos y Rivaille ya había acabado tantos que perdió la cuenta hace tiempo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar a ser como él. En personalidad eran muy diferentes y Eren se halló a sí mismo imaginándose a un Rivaille más jóven, un poco como él. Más humanizado, quizá, era la palabra.

Y como estaba en plena adolecencia, su cabeza terminó pensando cosas absurdas. ¿Rivaille teniendo sexo? ¿Cómo llegó a pensar en aquello?

Dejó de observarlo y clavó la vista en el techo, rogando porque sus mejillas estuvieran del color adecuado.

No obstante, no pasó el tiempo y volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Parecía ya dormido. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración regular y no supo que estaba despierto hasta que abrió los ojos y lo pilló observándolo.

―¿Todavía sin poder dormir?

―Todavía. ―Respondió Eren, suspirando― ¿Le pasa muy seguido?

―Cuando vuelvo adentro de las murallas, sí.

―Uhm... ―Se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando― Siento como que... este trabajo les consume la vida, ¿No? Se ve en ti y en Erwin...

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Levantó una ceja y Eren se lamentó. Quizá no debió haberlo dicho.

―Ah... bueno, yo sé que no es así, pero por comentarios de mis compañeros y otros se comenta mucho la manera... inhumana en la que ustedes... ya sabes, trabajan.

―Eren, no creas en todo lo que se dice. También se dice que le gustas a Ackerman, que a Ymir no le interesan los hombres y que a ti te gusta que te den por el culo.

La forma seria en que lo dijo hizo avergonzar a Eren. ¡Jamás había pasado algo como eso! Estaba indignado.

―¿Dónde has escuchado eso? ―Inquirió, con el rostro como un tomate.

―Habladurías y chimentos.

―¿Pero quién podría...?

―¿Importa? Dicen cosas de todos. El punto es que no les creas.

―Es que... Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que nada de eso es cierto. Pero la verdad es que es difícil... imaginarte expresando más... emociones...? Err, nada ―Se apresuró a decir, sin saber por qué mierda estaba diciendo la verdad.

Rivaille lo miró con mala cara.

―Sigo siendo humano, lo parezca o no. Soy impulsivo y cometo errores como... la mierda de mi tobillo ―Bufó.

―¿Impulsivo? ¿Ah, sí?

―¿Desconfías de mi?

―N-no, no, no digo eso... es solo que... ―Eren frunció los labios, como si buscara una escusa para no creerle.

Rivaille aprovechó para tomarlo del rostro y plantarle un beso.

No, no era para demostrar nada. Podía asegurar con todos los argumentos que Eren lo provocaba desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Claro, solo era su mente juguetona la que se lo decía, incluso sabiendo que el otro era muy aniñado y tonto como para saber cómo provocar. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Era más fácil echar la culpa y ceder ante los dichosos impulsos que frecuentemente consumían sus acciones, especialmente después de que caía el día. De noche, a veces pensaba en estas cosas...

Y no podía evitar pensarlas ahora. Eren estaba en su cama, como si insistiera en darle más razones para hacer el rumor cierto y darle por el culo. Bueno, legalmente, su cuerpo le pertenecía al escuadrón de reconocimiento y él es el cabo...

¿Justificaciones? No. Rivaille se dio cuenta que no las necesitaba.

Subió su cuerpo al del contrario, deseoso de una especie de consuelo físico. ¿Por qué no?

Eren, en cambio, estaba completamente helado. Sorprendido, ya que jamás se había imaginado aquello de su superior. La boca insistente se movía desde el momento en que se había posado en sus labios. Él sólo mantenía la boca abierta y sintió su peso encima suyo.

Terminado el beso, se miraron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque el mayor siguiera arriba.

―¿R-Ri...vaille? ―Tragó saliva, todavía con la sensación que le había dejado en los labios.

―Si tienes alguna queja, dila ahora porque después no me pienso detener.

Eren no tenía voz para emitir queja alguna, aunque hubiera querido. Tenía una idea de lo que se vendría ahora, pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Después de todo, jamás lo había hecho, aunque fantaseó incontables veces con eso en las noches de soledad y privacidad. No es que fuera un pervertido, simplemente disfrutaba de esos placeres como cualquier ser humano, y más en esta edad donde todo podía ser visto desde un punto de vista sexual.

Rivaille tomó el silencio como un pase libre, por lo que volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Eren, pasando la pierna del tobillo mal con cuidado hacia el otro lado, ignorando el dolor, el cual había casi desaparecido con el ungüento. Se le sentó encima, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el menor.

Lo besaba de manera hambrienta, moviendo sus caderas sobre las del otro al mismo tiempo que presionaba su entrepierna contra su cuerpo. La fricción se sentía de maravilla, la abstinencia pasada en los días de campaña lo hacían reaccionar rápidamente.

Eren se dejó hacer, estremeciéndose ante las nuevas sensaciones. Sí, había besado alguna que otra chica en su entrenamiento... pero no había beso a escondidas que se comparara con esto. Si le hubieran preguntado si estaría dispuesto a perder la virginidad con el cabo Rivaille, se hubiera reído y dicho que eso era impensable, que jamás se daría y que tampoco quería que pasara, nunca en su vida. No obstante, si le preguntarían ahora, gritaría por los mil infiernos que quería continuar.

La boca de Rivaille era tan adictiva como sentir sus dedos recorrerle el pecho por adentro de la camisa. Tenía el tacto calloso por la lucha, pero a pesar de eso sus roces eran suaves y se sentían bien, pero no suficientes.

Fue abriendo las piernas a medida que el mayor se acomodaba entre ellas y, al final, terminó por rodearle la cintura y atraer más su cuerpo contra el suyo, queriendo tener todo su cuerpo pegado al del otro.

Rivaille trató de no pensar en el dolor de su tobillo, aunque era fácilmente ofuscado por todo lo que sentía, por cada uno de esos toques que lo encendían más y más. Le mordió el cuello, probándolo, degustándolo y disfrutando del jadeo ahogado que oyó.

―A-ahí no ―Dijo Eren con un hilo de voz, evidenciando un punto demás sensible en su cuerpo caliente.

Rivaille no le dio importancia, de hecho, se aprovechó de aquel descubrimiento, dándole especial importancia a su cuello. Mordió con fuerza, escuchando con gracia los ruiditos que hacía el menor. Cuando sabía que estaba por sangrar, lamía y se ocupaba de otro lugar.

Eren se aferró a la ropa de su superior, tironeando cuando quería pedirle que se detuviera o que le diera más. Ni él mismo sabía lo que quería, todo desbordaba su sentir. Se mordió el labio, aguantándose con desesperación cómo su erección se frotaba contra la pierna de Rivaille, que estaba seguro que la presionaba lentamente a propósito.

Suspiró, clavando su vista en la pared, torciendo su cabeza para dejarle el cuello porque a pesar de negarse, se sentía rico. Sí, podía ser completamente obsceno, pero Rivaille dijo que no iba a detenerse, y por él estaba bien, entonces, ¿Por qué ponerle las cosas difíciles? Ser sumiso hería su orgullo, mas no le importaba cuando los espasmos de su cuerpo reclamaban más.

Estrechó al otro contra su cuerpo hasta que sentir que no podía estar más pegado a su cuerpo; sentía cada respiración contra su pecho, cada resoplido en su cuello, cada roce, toque, suspiro, cada...

Eren gimió por lo bajo, el calor aplastante lo estaba consumiendo de a poco. Respiraba con la boca abierta, enfrascándose en no jadear cuando exhalaba, ya le parecía demasiado vergonzosa la manera en que se entregaba.

En determinado momento, Rivaille gruñó y se detuvo. Se apartó apenas de Eren, tan solo para quitar las prendas del camino, ya que no eran nada más que una inconveniente molestia. Y aun así, al menor lo excitaba tanto que se frotaran con ropa que sin ella. Le daba igual mientras la fricción fuera constantemente en crecendo. Que se sintiera bien.

Pero no había bien que se sintiera que aplacara su necesidad.

Necesitaba del mayor, de todo lo que podía darle. De su manera física de consuelo, olvidarse de todo el mundo ocurrido, de las personas que amaba, a las que le tenía bronca, a los titanes y hasta a los desconocidos. Quería olvidarse su nombre y gritar el de Rivaille con todo el aire que le quedara en sus pulmones.

Todo eso fue el pensamiento que formuló en el segundo que el otro se encargaba de dejarlos desnudos.

Ahora, cuerpo a cuerpo, sus deseos de perder hasta la identidad en una noche de pasión se iban haciendo realidad. Lo único que hacía era aguantarse los gimoteos y observar a Rivaille. Su boca, cómo recorría su cuerpo; su lengua, acompañando sus labios; sus ojos, que vagaban por su piel y se enfocaban de vez en cuando en él, lujuriosos...

Esta era una noche que ambos se prometieron sin palabras recordar por siempre, al mismo tiempo que quedaba en el anonimato de sus vidas. Nunca había pasado, pero pasa y pasará de todo...

Y ambos se cansaron del ritmo consolador, para pasar a otro que satisfajo mejor sus anhelos. El mayor lo tomó de las piernas y las alzó, abriéndole el trasero para intentar lubricar la zona.

Eren reaccionó al instante, sentía la lengua ajena lamer con lentitud y no hacía más que ponerlo más caliente... bajó las piernas, dificultándole el trabajo al otro, mas sin poder evitarlo.

Rivaille volvió a levantarle las piernas, no obstante, Eren no podía mantenerlas en el aire. Volvió a bajarlas, apoyando suavemente las plantas de los pies en la espalda de su superior sin pensarlo. Evidentemente, eso no le gustó para nada, porque enseguida recibió un mordisco que le sacó un gemido.

Levantó las piernas por sí sólo, como si hubiera aprendido la lección. Por un momento, pensó en bajarlas nuevamente, para ver si Rivaille lo mordía otra vez, mas ese pensamiento masoquista lo averonzó y simplemente se aguantó hasta que comenzó a sentir que sus piernas temblaban.

Empezó a decir el nombre del contrario, como si quisiera rogarle, informarle que se estaba muriendo porque siguiera.

Antes de poder formular algún pensamiento coherente para reclamarle, el contrario ya había entendido el mensaje.

Eren sintió un dedo entrar con facilidad en su interior. Soltó un jadeo cuando luego fueron dos, y tres... y se movían, obligándolo a aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza, sintiendo como un frío caliente le recorría la espalda, haciéndolo estremecerse. Era extraño, pero en todo momento, se sentía inifualablemente bien.

Recordó vagamente que en una broma, uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento había dicho que los altos la tenían chica y los bajos, al revés. Quien sabe quien te dice si es verdad, pero Eren supo al instante que lo que tenía Rivaille era grande y más que suficiente para él. Cierto o no lo que había dicho su compañero se aplicaba en este caso.

Eren luchó por mantener la boca cerrada, pero le hera bastante complicado. Miró al otro a los ojos, esperando que actue como su superior y le diera una solución. No quería llamar la atención, mas los ruidos se le escapaban de los labios y clamaban eufóricamente lo que le gustaba.

Rivaille lo tomó del cabello y tironeó para sacarle un beso, ocupando su boca en lo que resultaba más interesante. Recibió más mordidas, entre besos que le derretían el alma. El cabo Rivaille besándolo. Oh, dios.

Pronto sus caderas correspondían a sus embestidas, haciendo cada movimiento más profundo. Aflojó el agarre de las sábanas y lo abrazó, volviendo a sentir su cuerpo entero refregándose contra el suyo.

Sin embargo, aunque la fricción fuera deliciosamente delirante y justa para el momento, Rivaille se detuvo. Eren maldijo sin pensarlo, pero se vio rápidamente empujado contra la pared.

Si antes había creído que estar haciéndolo con un oficial de alto rango de manera tan improvisada y salvaje era sucio, lo de ahora le parecía mil veces peor. Sentía cada golpe que le daba, acorralándolo contra la dura pared y no podía hacer nada más que abrir más las piernas y dejarse hacer.

Trató de besarlo de nuevo. Le encantaban sus besos, esa pequeña falacia que demostraba que no todo era una noche que iba a quedar en la deriva de una sola noche. Incluso si realmente le daba igual que eso sucediera, le encantaba besarlo, más que nada en el mundo.

Eso, además de recibir su miembro erecto siempre contra su próstata, retorcerse de puro placer soin dejar de removerse sin querer.

Era demasiado para él. Y lo fue más cuando logró romper la capa de autocontrol de Rivaille que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Ahí se fue todo al mismísimo carajo y lo oyó gemir, por detrás de todos los crujidos de la cama, el choque de cuerpos mojados y sudorosos y sus propios jadeos desesperados. Cambió drásticamente, empujando más hondo hasta que casi sentía su interior en dos.

No pudo más. Los temblores y los idas y vueltas de espasmos por su cuerpo desembocaron en un "R-Rivaille~" alto y claro, acabando un poco antes que el contrario.

El semen adentro suyo fue una de las últimas cosas que fue capaz de sentir, además del como Rivaille lo arropaba a su lado.

La brisa que entraba en la mañana despertó a Rivaille. Se sentía cansado a pesar de tener la sensación de haber dormido más de lo debido. Recordó, como si lo hubiera olvidado, que no había sido cualquier noche, sino que estaba con medio cuerpo arriba de Eren Jaeger.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los verdes ojos grandes y vivaces observándolo con atención.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Rivaille dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. El viento frío y el cambio de temperatura repentino le avisaban que la lluvia estaba cerca. No le gustaba la lluvia.

Oyó que Eren se aclaraba la garganta, como si fuera a hablar, pero nada rompió el silencio. Pasaron unos largos minutos donde sólo se centró en disfrutar de la dulce contrariedad de climas, el frío que se escurría peor en la habitación que la noche anterior y el calor del menor abajo de él.

Cuando se sintió más despierto, más relajado, volvió a mirar a Eren.

―Si alguien pregunta ―Habló lento y despacio. Desvió la mirada, como si lo pensara durante un segundo, para luego volver a centrarse en él― Anoche viniste a auxiliarme y después te fuiste.

La mirada era dura, aunque extrañamente, parecía todavía dormido, lo que a Eren le hubiera causado ternura si no se tratara de Rivaille.

―Sí, entiendo, pero, ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ―Inquirió en su inocencia, todavía no muy seguro de lo que significaba una sola noche de pasión.

―¿Anoche? Viniste a auxiliarme y después te fuiste

Entonces lo entendió de verdad. Rivaille quería decir que no había pasado nada. Era importante, que no hubiera ocurrido nada. Porque Eren no era más que un novato que ni siquiera había matado un solo titán con sus propias manos, y al mismo tiempo, era tan especial. El cabo Rivaille era el soldado número uno. Por supuesto que no concordaba demasiado. Y, se preguntaba otra vez, ¿Qué había pasado? Nada.

Y quizá se hubiera sentido algo decepcionado de que su primera vez haya sido de esa forma, sin amor de por medio, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no era cierto. No se sentía decepcionado, para nada: había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. El calor regresaba a su rostro cuando pensaba en ello. Además, el amor lo había sentido en ese momento, el amor y la pasión de la noche, de una vez, sumidos en una oscuridad llena de secretos que solo ellos podían compartir.

―Claro. ―Asintió, ligeramente triste ya que cuando algo es increíble solo le daban ganas de volver a repetirlo.

Y Eren era transparente, y no se daba cuenta de ello. Era como un libro abierto y Rivaille podía leer todo lo que necesitaba de él. Eso hizo que comprendiera lo que pasaba por su mente, y añadió:

―Pero si somos cuidadosos... ―Susurró, inclinándose para decirle al oído― ...mi cama siempre va a estar a disposición.

Sí, Eren sabía ahora que el color de su cara era de un rojo fuerte, y que también eran las palabras que había querido oír. Lo abrazó, intentando desinhibirse de una vez. Pasó sus manos por la espalda, recorriéndo la piel suave y llena de cicatrices, pensando en todo el dolor que él había tenido que aguantar, en todos los escuadrones que había tenido que sufrir la muerte. Recordó que le había dicho una vez que los elegía por sobrevivir, y se dio cuenta que a Rivaille por ahí no le interesaba lo bueno que sean, solo si podían permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Una sonrisa amarga se formó un su rostro antes de darse cuenta que Rivaille lo había estado observando todo este tiempo.

Rivaille lo besó, a sabiendas que empezaba a recordar la razón de todo esto: consuelo. El calor entre ambos se expandía rápidamente. Aun estaban desnudos y Eren contnuaba acariciando su espalda, recorriendo un sin fin de batallas con sus dedos. Lo hizo estremecer, el calor que empezaba a sentir de nuevo contrarrestana el frío matutino de la ventana. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Eren era adictivo. Besarlo, el como respondía con ganas juveniles, gruñidos y jadeos lo llenaban de ganas. De hecho, casi se había olvidado del dolor de su pierna. Solo intentaba mantenerla inmóvil, siempre y cuando pudiera frotarse contra el otro y oírlo suspirar.

Esta vez, Eren estaba más despierto y preparado que en la noche. Sus manos no dejaban ni un solo rincón por explorar, toqueteando donde le daba la gana. El mayor no omitió ni una sola queja, solo lo besaba con más y más ganas.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Rivaille se sentara de golpe sobre Eren. Giró la cabeza, agitado, pero intentando mantener la compostura.

―¿Rivaille?

―Erwin. ¿Qué? ―Contestó, normal. Sintió las manos del chico en su cintura, como si intentara llamarle la atención. No le hizo caso.

―¿Está Eren ahí?

Rivaille lo miró, pero pronunció un alto "no".

―¿Cómo que no saben donde está ese mocoso?

―Es tarde. También me sorprende que no te hayas levantado, ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

―Me quedé dormido. Ve a buscar a Eren.

―¿Seguro que está todo bien?

―Vete, Erwin.

Hubo un silencio. Después, el sonido de las botas indicó que habían quedado solos de nuevo.

―Vete tú también.

El tono con el que le había hablado no era el mismo que al general. Con él, se había oído irritado, pero con Eren, tranquilo.

Primero, tiró de un beso, de un último beso, antes de obedecerle.

Sin embargo, cuando Eren se puso de pie, en el momento en que apoyó la planta y su cuerpo se estiró, un dolor insoportable le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda. Sus pies cedieron y terminó en el suelo.

―Parece que tendrás que pasar todo el día en cama. ―Comentó el cabo.

Se estaba burlando, era obvio. Se sentó, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a responderle algo de mala gana, pero entonces vio lo que lo dejó estupefacto y la mente en blanco. No lo podía creer.

Rivaille le sonrió.

* * *

Aviso: Esto va a tener continuación, pero no inmediata, así que esperen nomás (?)

Los reviews son apoyo y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo, por lo que siempre son bienvenidos c:


End file.
